Home Safely
by Osparrow
Summary: A cute little one-shot with a behind the scenes look at how some of the kids react when Link runs off to save Talo from the clutches of an EVIL MONKEY. Watch as they try to convince themselves that he will return. Written in first person as one of them.


Started: 09-30-2007

11:30 PM

**A/N**: Not really sure what to say about this other than I'm completely in love with the character whose point of view this is from. Read and enjoy the fluffyness. 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own _The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess_. Nope. And I didn't even own the CD for the Gamecube game at the time this was written. This scene was merely watched on a website by me.

**Warning**: Slightly angsty. Overuse of the word "Oh!". Angsty.... SHORT

_**Home Safely**_

An AU ficlet designed to give a small Ordon story... behind the scenes.

-by Osparrow

I caught her eye. We shared a look, both thinking the same thing. No matter how much I tease her, we understand each other. Which is why when _he_ ran off, _I_ was the one to lag behind. Because _she_ needed me.

She turned away, a flicker of fear in her normally bright eyes. She mumbled something very quietly under her breath, and I knew she didn't want me to hear. Suddenly, she turned back toward me, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

"Oh! What if he doesn't come back?! What'll happen to Malo?!" She cried.

I bit my lip. I hadn't thought about that. But now wasn't the best time to pose my doubts. "Don't worry, Beth. He'll be fine. He'll bring them back to safety," I responded, my voice shaking.

Beth shook her head. "I dunno He rushed off kinda quickly. He didn't even take Epona with him!" She whimpered. Just as she said that, a sweet melody filled the air, and Epona thundered past. I gave beth a small smile, but she broke down into sobs. "Oh! He could be in danger right now, and calling Epona to bring him back! Or Malo and Talo could be.." She didn't finish as a stick cracked behind her. She screamed and jumped to hold my hand.

Young Malo appeared looking pale and breathless. "Beth.... I don't like monkeys," he stated simply.

Beth moaned, looking redder than a ripe tomato. "Malo! You.. You... Scared me!" She exclaimed. "Didjaseehim? Is he okay? Why'd he call for Epona?!" She asked.

Malo managed to smile. "If you're asking about Link... He's fine. He was going to save Talo. He called Epona 'cause there was a wall he couldn't climb over, but Epona could jump it."

Beth let out a small sigh of relief. "That's good," she whispered. I nodded, wholeheartedly agreeing with her.

"Hey, this place is giving me the creeps, and the sun is setting soon. Let's only stay here for another fifteen minutes before heading back." I reasoned, looking up. Beth sat under the tree next to me. "I'm sure _he'll_ be fine. Both of them."

Beth nodded. "Yeah... but I'm not leaving until Link is back with Talo." She stated loudly. "Link... Talo... and Epona..." She yawned, "home..." she never finished the sentence. For she fell asleep on my shoulder.

So I finished it for her. "Safely." Malo grunted. And so we waited until he came back... with Talo... safely.

* * *

A/N: Jes. It is a mysterious first person point of view. But it's probably extremely obvious since every character except this one was named. I freaking LESS THAN THREE Colin.

A/N2: Tra-la-la-la. Off to countdown the last moments until Phantom Hourglass!

A/N3: Hope y'all liked enough to kindly review!

* * *

NOW WITH ALTERNATE ENDING POWAH:

Beth shook her head. "I dunno He rushed off kinda quickly. He didn't even take Epona with him!" She whimpered. Just as she said that, a sweet melody filled the air, and Epona thundered past. I gave beth a small smile, but she broke down into sobs. "Oh! He could be in danger right now, and calling Epona to bring him back! Or Malo and Talo could be.." She didn't finish as a stick cracked behind her. She screamed and jumped to hold my hand.

Young Malo appeared looking pale and breathless. "Beth.... I don't like monkeys," he stated simply.

Beth moaned, looking redder than a ripe tomato. "Malo! You.. You... Scared me!" She exclaimed. "Didjaseehim? Is he okay? Why'd he call for Epona?!" She asked.

Malo managed to smile. "If you're asking about Link... He's fine. He was going to save Talo. He called Epona 'cause there was a wall he couldn't climb over, but Epona could jump it."

I shook my head with a laugh. "Talo's such a 'fraidy cat. Are you sure it's not because he fainted from seeing a _MONKEY_?"

Malo shot me a small glare, before relaxing into a small laugh of his own. "Oh! You know, that might be it. I can't remember if he said SAVE Talo, or REVIVE Talo. It mighta been the second one."

Beth shot us both a glare. "That's not nice guys! And Talo's not THAT much of a scardy cat!" She defended softly.

"Coming from the girl who screamed at a STICK." Malo grinned back. Slowly, the tense atmosphere shrank away as we laughed together as friends.

* * *

**END**

Haha. Welcome to the twisted chasm that is my mind. Also: This was written 2 and a half YEARS before the Alternate ending was written, and this was posted. Enjoy~!

Finished: 09-30-07

11:55 PM

Alternate Ending: 03-30-10

4:59 PM


End file.
